The Perfect Gift
by ZetaAdele
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Venice and Ezio is looking for that perfect gift to give a certain thief. But when he stumbles across a small, cold, and hungry puppy just what's an assassin to do?


MERRY CHRISTMAS! This was just a story I wrote_ quickly_ (AKA it's not very good) for my friends: **SporkedGamer**, **Mismatch-Lover **and** Dragon's-Maidens **as well as **ScrabbleJak.**

But I hope you guys enjoy anyways! Oh and to those who read my story _On the Path to Fixing a Broken Heart_ this can be considered a prequal to that, if you want ^^

So HAPPY HOLIDAYS and I hope you enjoy guys ^U^

(EDIT: 24/12/2010) ooookay so And error at the end was pointed out to me by a kind reviwer, which I fixed~ So thank you! I wrote this at 3AM so I was pretty much half asleep XD So if anyone sees anymore errors let me know ^^ Thanks again!

* * *

Ezio stepped out of the inn and began to walk lightly across the snow sprinkled streets of Venice, pondering as he did so. _'Just what would I possibly get her? Clothing and jewellery is usually what women like, but Rosa's not like all those other girls.'_

Ezio continued to think on these thoughts, when he was broken from his reverie by a soft whimpering noise. Following the source of the sound Ezio found himself by the edge of a building, he looked around but saw nothing, that is, until his eyes settled on a small batch of moving snow.

'_Wait, snow doesn't move! But what could make the snow move?" _He moved closer towards the small pile of "moving snow" and by doing so he found that it wasn't snow at all, but a tiny white puppy! The poor thing looked cold and hungry, taking pity on the creature that was no bigger than his hand, Ezio outstretched his arms to grab the puppy. Frightened by the sudden movement, the puppy moved back quickly and made a surprised yelp when it hit the wall, causing a small batch of snow to fall on its head. The puppy shook its head franticly in order to get the snow off; it managed to do so, but got snow on its nose making it sneeze.

Ezio smiled warmly at the puppy's silly antics, he then decided to try and calm the puppy before picking it up. He stretched out his hand slowly for the puppy to sniff it, speaking softly as he did so. "Shh, it's alright little one. I won't harm you."

Ezio watched as the puppy looked sceptically at his hand, but after a moment tentatively it moved towards the hand. The puppy inhaled Ezio's scent trying to figure out whether or not he was a friend or foe. Concluding that Ezio was a friend, the puppy barked happily and licked Ezio's hand.

Realizing that he had been accepted, Ezio lifted the puppy carefully and cradled it into his chest. "You're a sweet little dog aren't you? I should give you a name...how about 'Apprentice'?"

"Woof! Woof, woof! (Yay! I like it!)" The puppy, now christened 'Apprentice' barked excitedly, licking Ezio.

Ezio laughed. "Well it seems that the name is acceptable!" he thought for a moment, scratching Apprentice behind the ears absent mindedly, "How about we get you something to eat, and then you help me find something to give to someone very important to me?"

"Woofie! (Sure!)"

Taking that as an ok, Ezio wrapped Apprentice in his cape to keep him warm and set out to complete their quest. Walking through the streets, Ezio stopped at a butcher's shop and bought a small piece of meat, he gave it to Apprentice who snatched it greedily and swiftly gobbled it up. After Apprentice had finished eating Ezio made his way to the blacksmith's. Upon arriving, Ezio placed Apprentice on the counter of the Blacksmith shop and began to browse through the items that were in stock. Occasionally, Apprentice would bark a hop in place upon seeing a certain weapon. But each time Ezio would shake his head, a clear indication that it just wasn't the right one for Rosa.

Eventually, Ezio and Apprentice had seen every single item that the Blacksmith had in stock, unfortunately none of these items were right for Rosa. Ezio lifted Apprentice, placing him back into his cape and walked dejectedly from the shop.

Ezio walked towards a bench, sighing as he sat down. "Well Apprentice, it seems that we weren't able to find _anything_ to give Rosa..."

"Woof, woof woofie! Woofie woof! (That's not true! You've got me!)"

Ezio looked at Apprentice questioningly. "What are you trying to say? Are you—wait!" he lifted Apprentice in order to get a better look at him, "I know! I can give you to Rosa! I'm sure she'd love that!"

Ezio hurriedly rose from the bench, bolted to the nearest tailor shop, and placed Apprentice one the counter once again. He then asked the owner of the shop for a green ribbon, he quickly paid and attempted to tie the ribbon around Apprentice in a bow. Unfortunately, Ezio's bow turned out quite pathetically, the shop owner took pity on Ezio and offered to tie the bow for him. Ezio immediately complied, thanking the man profusely, to which he was told that it was no trouble. The shop owner did a splendid job and Apprentice now looked positively adorable adorned with his green ribbon. Thanking the shop owner once again, Ezio wished him a Merry Christmas, and then set off in the direction of the Thieves' Guild.

After a lot of climbing and a few gondola rides, Ezio arrived at the Thieves' Guild building; he set his sight on the balcony he knew led to Rosa's room. Ezio strode over to the building, quickly scaling the wall; he jumped onto the balcony and removed his hood. Taking Apprentice from his cape he signalled for him to be quiet by placing his finger on his lips. Ezio gently placed Apprentice in his cowl, effectively hiding it from sight. He walked over to Rosa's door, and gently knocked on it.

Almost immediately Rosa opened the door, an annoyed expression on her face. "Ugo, if I have to tell you one more time that—Ezio!" Upon realizing who it was Rosa brightened up instantaneously, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's Christmas isn't it? Besides I have something for you.

"Oh really?" Rosa smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Please?" Ezio pleaded , giving Rosa his best puppy dog eyes.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Fine." She did as Ezio asked, closing her eyes and holding out her hands.

Ezio reached into his hood, gently grabbing Apprentice and placing it into Rosa's hands. "Ok, you can open your eyes now!"

Rosa did, and gasped in surprise. "Oh my God, Ezio! He's absolutely adorable! Is he really for me?" she asked hugging Apprentice close.

"Yes, he is. Well at least it might be a 'he' I never actually checked...but either way their name is Apprentice."

"How original of you." Rosa told him teasingly, smirking slightly as she pet Apprentice affectionately. She continued to pet Apprentice until she frowned and looked up at Ezio with a saddened expression.

"What's the matter?"

"I just remembered that I never got you anything..."

Ezio smiled. "That's alright, just you being happy is enough."

Rosa chuckled. "That sweet. But I think I may have something for you." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas, Ezio."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
